


Legends

by the_Pop_Culturist



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Pop_Culturist/pseuds/the_Pop_Culturist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you replace a legend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legends

Legends

 

On the rooftop of the Gotham National Bank and Trust, two heroes watched below as the fallen members of the Royal Flush Gang were loaded into the GCPD's Metahuman Response Team armored transports.

Why robbers and thieves from across the country still targeted this specific city was beyond either of them, and for a good part of the night, the gang actually held their own, but in the end were no match for the Dark Knight and the Scarlet Speedster.

Once the police had finally left the crime scene, the two men removed their masks and cowls, settling back against the five ton HVAC unit, enjoying a bucket of Michelob Ultras and two extra-large Don Antonio's pizzas with everything, courtesy of the fastest man alive. They'd earned it this night.

"Oh man that's so damn good," the brunette groaned in satisfaction, his mouth still full as he looked over at his partner who had already devoured three pieces and was working on his fourth.

Wally West just shrugged. "Hyperactive metabol…."

"…Metabolism. Yeah yeah; you've been saying that for years." Dick Grayson replied.

"Then why do you always look so surprised _every_ time?"

"I think you have my _surprise_ and _disgusted_ faces confused." Grayson chuckled.

"Whatever dude. If you can take a break from judging me from on high, would you mind passing another beer?"

It was a hot and humid night, and wearing Kevlar reinforced armor only made things worse, but the duo never complained. It was great just hanging out again, they didn't get as many opportunities as they once did.

Wally raised his beer in salute to his friend. "You did good tonight."

"We did good," Dick corrected.

"You know what I mean. The suit...suits you. Bruce would be proud."

Dick didn't respond to the compliment, but appreciated the intentions behind them.

Bruce Wayne was dead. He'd cheated the reaper for what seemed like a lifetime; the Joker's lethal traps, Ridder's treacherous prisons, Bane's back-breaking savagery, Ivey's poisons, gangland violence that never seemed to end. He wasn't a Kryptonian, he wasn't Amazonian, he wasn't from Mars or Atlantis, he was just a man, a man who'd dedicated his life to battling evil in all its forms and protecting the innocent at all costs, even if that cost was his own life. That day had finally come.

He'd died with honor; a hero, a symbol, a father.

Dick stroked his chin, looking out upon the Gotham cityscape. "How do you do it, replace a legend, a hero you can't possible live up to."

Wally frowned; this was not the visit he'd intended. He was there to cheer up his best friend, not remind him of the loss he and the League had suffered. The RF gang had picked a hell of a time to attempt their boneheaded robbery. Fighting crime only reminded Dick that Wayne was gone, but the Batman must live on. Now it was his responsibility to take the mantle, the one he'd decided long ago he never wanted.

"You're not replacing him, you can't. No one can. I sure as hell didn't. The uniform may look similar, but I can never be Barry. This is his suit, this is his legacy."

"Wally you've taken the mantle and lived up to it... and more."

"And you will to Dick. It takes time. Let me guess. The uniform is too tight, you don't have the freedom of movement you once had, it's heavy, it's suffocating. Sound familiar? I'd wager a guess that Lucius tailored it specifically to you, used some cutting edge Wayne Tech laser printer and manufactured it to the exact identical specifications of your old Nightwing uniform, but it still doesn't fit."

"It just feels wrong," Dick sighed.

"Then change it, make it yours. For me, I darkened the color, rearranged lightning patterns, even incorporated my goggles into the cowl, and no one noticed or cared for that matter, not as long as _this_ ," the speedster pointed to the insignia on his chest," _this_ doesn't change. This is still Barry's suit, but it feels different to me now. It feels right, but remember it's not the clothes dude; it's the person who wears them."

"It's not just that, it's the way they look at me. Clark, Diana, J'onn, Hal. I can see it in their eyes. They don't trust me yet."

Wally grinned, standing up and stretching, searching for another slice of Gotham's finest.

"Did I say something funny?" Dick asked annoyed.

"Dude, do you not remember me and you having this exact same conversation a couple of years ago? It's almost word for word. I told you the same thing. I thought the League looked down on me, kept judging me because I wasn't Barry, making me feel like I wasn't trusted or that I didn't belong."

"Nope, doesn't sound familiar at all, but to be honest when you get on a roll, sometimes I tune you out." Batman smirked

"Nice." Wally frowned. "Anyway here's the deal, it's not that they don't trust you, they're worried you won't trust them."

"What?" Dick whined in disbelief. "That's idiotic. I've grown up with these guys; they were as much my mentors as Bruce was. Why in the hell would they think something like that?"

"Duh," Wally smiled, "because it's true. Dick, whenever I have a problem, whenever I need advice I never go to Clark or Hal, or J'onn. I never even went Bruce. I went to you, or Kaldur or Roy. I've been a Leaguer going on almost four years now, but in my heart I'm still a Titan. You'll never have the same relationship with League as you did with us, but that doesn't mean it can't still be good, just different, and that will be enough."

"I won't lie, when the call comes in and suddenly you're lined up with Superman, and Wonder Woman, the Hawks and the Lanterns, it still sends chills up my spine. It's cool as hell" ….' the speedster paused looking around to make sure they were alone, "but in all honesty I'd take being back with the Team versus the League any day. They're good friends and good teammates, but we're…"

"Family." Dick smiled

"You got it,' the red head nodded. "They had to came together all those years ago for a reason, but we...we grew up together. That's a bond you can't break or even understand unless you were there. A couple of months from now, you're going to forget you even felt this way, and by then you'll see a different look in their eyes. Admiration. They understand you're not replacing Bruce, you're honoring him. The League is big on honor. They're also big on staff meetings, strategy sessions, combat training, formal dinners, being on time…blah blah blah blah blah."

Wally reached down and pulled the Dark Knight to his feet. 'It's been a while, and it'll take a while, but you'll see I'm right. Until then Gotham still needs a Batman."

"And Central City still needs a Flash." Batman countered.

"We'll technically everyone needs a Flash, because frankly… we're awesome, but if it makes you feel any better, one day Tim and Bart will be up here bitching about the same things we are."

They both laughed for a few until Wally felt a vibration coming from his pocket. He quickly pulled it out and read the text.

"Aw crap, Artemis is already at Chile's holding our table. Oh man she's going to kill me."

'I'm pretty sure if she wanted to she would have already. It would be a hell of a lot easier than a divorce."

"I'd prefer neither thank you very much," the speedster smiled, looking down and setting his watch. At his best speed, he'd be about fifteen minutes late, and extra one or two if he stopped and bought flowers, and how the archer loved her flowers.

"Later dude, call me sometime next week if you get a chance, otherwise I'll just see you on the Watchtower."

"You got it," Batman smiled, "and Wally….thanks."

"Hey!" the Flash replied, "what are best pals for?"


End file.
